I Can Show You
by Handwritten
Summary: Namine decides to show Roxas how to master the shape of the pear, but it's harder then she thought it would be. Sequel to 'Summer's Day' - a Roxas x Namine short short.


A

Roxas x Namine

Short short

By Handwritten

* * *

Roxas's hand wasn't as steady as I expected as he started drawing the pear I had set down on the table in front of him. I had to smile when his eyebrow's lowered as his pencil moved over the page. I took a seat beside him, leaning on my elbows as I watched him concentrate. There was something so peaceful about sitting with someone you're so close to, completely relaxed and in your own world.

"Well, teacher?" Roxas said after no less then five minutes, not looking up. I glanced at his paper, before gently taking his pencil. He had gotten the basic shape down - but it didn't look quite _right_...

"Try shading on this side a bit - and don't forget it's shadow." I murmured, bending towards him so I could show him what I meant. He only sighed, leaning his head against my side as I continued speaking.

"C'mon Roxas." I chided, ruffling his spiky hair. "I tried the popsicle. You have to keep your end of the deal."

Roxas muttered something under his breath, and I handed him the pencil. He rested his chin in hand as he continued sketching. I moved my chair a bit closer so I could watch.

After another two minutes (his attention span seemed to be shrinking), Roxas turned to me again. "Why can't I draw something more interesting?"

I smiled patiently. "Like what?" As an artist, I found the pear quite interesting to draw. The little misshapen scars, dips, and other flaws was something you couldn't capture in your mind the same way.

"You."

Despite myself, I blushed a little, and my voice wavered. "Roxas...that would be too challenging. I would end up looking like a deformed gorilla. Or worse..." I lowered my voice ominously. "...Seifer."

Roxas laughed softly, and twirled the pencil between his fingers. I watched it travel between his hands, so quickly is was almost hard to keep track of.

"Still. I would like to draw you sometime." His voice was light, but I could feel the weight of his words. I nudged his side with a smile.

"Maybe. Once you master the shape of the pear."

He gently bit down on his lip, and I gulped. Roxas had _that _look in his eyes, and tsk'd at him jokingly.

"...Roxas..."

"Can I have a hug?" Roxas flashed a grin at me before pulling me against his chest, and I breathed inhaled the lovely scent coming off the soft material of his jacket.

I tried to sound exasperated, but by the way his arms tightened, I could tell I failed miserable. "I swear you do this every day."

Roxas rubbed against the skin of my shoulder with his thumb. "Yep. And I know you love it."

I didn't reply, but laughed quietly to myself when he hummed in pleasure. For some reason, Roxas had this fondness for holding me in his arms. I wasn't complaining - I actually found it quite pleasant - but it never failed to surprise me.

"I love you." He murmured suddenly, and I felt even warmer as my hands wound around his neck.

"I love you too."

We both were quiet, simply enjoying holding each other tightly. But as the long hand ticked around the clock, we gradually pulled away. Blushing, Roxas turned back to his drawing.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need to a lot of these...lessons." He muttered, looking down at his paper; I couldn't help but smile at his expression and reached over and took his free hand, letting our fingers naturally entwine at our sides.

"We have all the time you need."

* * *

I was reading through my short shorts, and I realized I've never made this couple say 'I love you' - which is something I usually have in my other stories 0.o so I stuck that in when I got really stuck with the ending of this one...I'm still not quite happy with it, so if you have any suggestions, they are greatly appreciated ^-^.

Thanks **idiotique **for this great story idea :)

NOTE: I'm leaving on the **27th of June **on a "family camping trip". I'm bringing my laptop, so I'll be able to write while I'm there.  
Hopefully I'll be able to post five or so short shorts the VERY DAY I get back. Which is the 12th :D

I may be posting another short short before I leave.  
AUTHOR ALERT!


End file.
